Infatuation
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: He knows he's going to end up with Gabriella, but that doesn't make him want her any less. troypay, oneshot.


**Author Note; **_I don't really know why I wrote this. It was just one of those stories I needed to get out of the way, it kept sticking in my head. And, I like Sharpay... I geuss I just like writing about the bitches of the stories, they're fun: ), so heres a nice little _**Troypay**_ for you._

_Sharpay._

He thinks of her all the time, of her long legs and blonde hair, icy stare and perfect lips. And occasionally, he even thinks of her personality, not just her body. He wonders what it would be like to have an actual conversation with her.

He knows he's going to end up with Gabriella, but that dosen't make him want her any less.

Gaby is absent today, and he revels in that. He can watch Sharpay all day long, without the worry of getting caught.

She sits with her friends in the quad for lunch, sunglasses perched on top of her head. She laughs too loudly, like she always does. But, it dosen't bother him, nothing about her bothers him.

Chad rambles on beside him, talking about game plans, he dosen't pay attention. One of Sharpay's friends makes a remark she dosen't like, she scrunches up her nose and says something he can't hear.

"Dude, are you gonna eat that?" Chad asks, pointing at Troy's burger.

"Nahh, take it." He replies.

"Oh yeah." Chad says, snatching the food from Troy's plate.

"Wait, man, are you staring at Sharpay?"

This knocks him out of his trance.

"What? No, I was just, um-"

The bell rings, saving him from giving a lame excuse.

Troy leaps to his feet, grabbing his backpack.

"Gotta go." He says, leaving Chad behind.

--

Biology is after lunch, and is by far his favorite class.

Sharpay sits in front of him, and he can always smell her shampoo.

These are the best times for his little fantasies, the part of the day when he doesn't think of Gabriella at all.

He concocts one about him and Sharpay, alone on a tropical island. She walks up the beach, her body sparkling with warm ocean wa-

"Troy?"

His eyes snap open.

"Um, yeah?" He asks.

Sometimes, he gets so lost in his fantasies.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Sharpay asks.

"S-sure." He studders, fishing one out of his bag.

He hands it to her, and she smiles her dazzling smile at him.

He swallows hard as she turns back around.

He fades back into his daydreams, wishing for a chance to live them out.

--

Troy has practice after school, which he hates. He hates standing around with the team, they look up to him like he's a god or something, and the pressure is unbelievable.

But, he knows he can't skip it. His father is the coach, and he would be furious, with the championship game so close.

"Good practice, guys." Coach Bolten says to the team.

Everyone picks up their bags, heading toward the parking lot.

"Troy." His father calls.

"Sir?" He answers.

"What's going on? You seemed distracted today."

_You have no idea_, Troy thinks.

"I'm just nervous, I guess."

He shrugs.

"Oh, well don't worry, Troy. The team is good this year, I have confidence in all of you."

His father pats him on the shoulder, and Troy tries to smile.

Coach Bolten accepts it, and walks off to his office.

Troy grimaces, then stalks away toward his car.

He throws his bag onto the empty seat beside him, and puts the key into the ignition, as someone calls out his name.

"Troy!"

He looks to his left, out his open window, and there she is. Gracefully walking across the parking lot.

At that moment, he realizes how much Sharpay really has changed.

Less makeup, more conservative clothes, level head, and she doesn't seem to care for him at all, which saddens him.

"Hey." He says as she approaches his window.

"Hey."

"Why are you still here?" He asks.

"Drama."

"Oh."

_Smooth, Bolton._

"I wanted to return your pencil." She says, smiling.

She hands it to him, and her eyes drift to the picture of Gaby on his visor.

He flips up the visor, putting Gabriella out of his mind.

"You need a ride home?"

She smiles.

"Yeah, I do." She answers.

--

Troy stops at a red light, the radio playing softly in the background.

"Sharpay?" Troy asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you change?" He asks, his mouth talking of it's own accord.

She looks at him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You wanna know the truth?" She says quietly.

"Yeah." He murmurs, looking at her.

"I did it because, well, I wanted to be more like Gabriella."

He actually laughs, the thought is so funny to him.

"Oh, shut up!" She chuckles out.

His laughing fit passes, and the light turns green.

"I'm sorry, it's just crazy. You wanted to be like Gaby?"

She sighs, looking out her window.

"Why?" He says, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

She looks into his eyes, and he knows.

He knows, and the feeling is so astronomical.

His heart swells, and beats vigorously.

He thought she was over him, but she's not.

He pulls over.

"You wanted to be like Gaby... for me."

"Yes." She says sadly, moisture in her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I know! It doesn't matter what I do, because I don't mean anything to you. I'm sorry Troy, I'm just so damn stupid, and-"

He puts a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"You didn't have to do that; I liked you the way you were, you didn't have to change."

His words burn with sincerity, and he can't believe he's finally said it.

A weight is lifted off of Troy, and he can breathe again.

She smiles slightly.

"I knew it, Troy, I always knew." She breathes out.

His thumb strokes over her cheekbone, and he feels good, for the first time in a long time.

He smiles at her, and they drive away; New Mexico dust and the picture of Gaby fluttering behind them.


End file.
